


New Year's Resolutions

by Hatsunefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mostly relationship dynamics tbh, questions about the future, set some time after new year's, this is fluff probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsunefangirl/pseuds/Hatsunefangirl
Summary: The Shiratorizawa Team gather at Shirabu's place a few days after New Year's and get to talking about their New Year's Resolutions™ because Tendou.That's it, that's the story.





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for UshiShira week 2017 and only got to post it a year later cuz I'm lazy like that. 
> 
> This was written for the prompt New Year/ ~~Intense Force~~. Enjoy. 

It’s quiet inside the house, well, not entirely quiet considering that the seven of them were gathered around the living room of the Shirabu household, warm mugs of hot chocolate in their hands (courtesy of Shirabu’s mother, Shirabu Tomoyo) and all of them gathered together, simply talking and relaxing from their time of paying respects at the shrine.

“I don’t know about you guys,” Yamagata says, addressing the whole group from his place beside Reon at the foot of the couch, “but I’m honestly wondering how someone as sweet as Shirabu’s mom could have a son so salty.”

Everyone chuckled at that, except of course the Shirabu himself, who was seated on the couch with Ushijima. Shirabu was sitting sideways, legs placed over Ushijima’s lap, Shirabu himself supported slightly by Ushijima’s arm around him.

Shirabu frowned at the quip, before Ushijima coaxed him with the arm that was around him to snuggle a little bit closer. Shirabu quickly corrected the issue by leaning his head closer to Ushijima’s shoulder, while the latter gave his boyfriend a peck on the forehead, breathing in the sweet scent deeply, before laying his head over Shirabu’s. 

Tendou made a disgusted sound. “You should take back your words, Yamagata, because that is the most sickeningly sweet thing I’ve seen yet, and my favorite food is chocolate ice cream.” 

Kawanishi snorted from somewhere near Semi’s thighs where his head was resting. “Yeah suuuure. Pot meet kettle. I mean, I’m not the one where Semi’s head is resting.” 

Sure enough, Kawanishi, Semi and Tendou were all put on a cuddle pile. Or well, as close to a cuddle pile that Semi would allow, at least, with Tendou leaning on the side of the wall, Semi’s head on his lap, while said boy laid sideways so he could face the whole group, and Kawanishi laying his head on Semi’s thighs. 

“I would appreciate if you guys would kindly leave me out of this.” Semi scowled, obviously not pleased with the idea of being a part of whatever the next (un)planned shenanigan was gonna be. 

“Well, Kawanishi isn’t wrong there, Semi. A cuddle pile is kind of sweet compared to what happened at the do-” 

Shirabu scrunched up his nose from his perch. “I honestly don’t want to hear Semi’s sex life on New Year’s Day, thank you very much, Ohira-senpai.” 

Ohira chuckled, raising his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m just saying, Shirabu.” 

“Yeah, no need to shame threesomes, Shira-chan~!” Tendou sing-songed in an imitation of Oikawa Tooru’s voice. 

“That was a pretty good impersonation of Oikawa, Tendou.” Ushijima suddenly spoke up, and despite the comfort the deep rumble of Wakatoshi’s voice gave Shirabu, the words themselves were another story. 

He gave a warning growl. “I’m not shaming threesomes, Tendou-senpai, I’m just saying I don’t want to hear Semi-san’s sex life.” 

“Oh god, please leave my sex life alone, you piece of salt. There are children here.” 

Just as Semi mentioned the word children, Goshiki popped out of the kitchen, bringing in with him a whole tray full of gingerbread cookies, courtesy of, once again, Shirabu’s doting mother. 

“Hey, guys, Shirabu-san told me to get you guys to eat something so she told me to bring these gingerbread cookies. They’re really good, by the way.” 

He went to each of his senpai, holding the tray himself as it was too hot and he was the only one wearing oven mitts at the time. The upperclassmen all took a piece, thanking him as he went along. Once everyone had a piece, he placed the tray on the living room table, grabbed a gingerbread for himself and plopped down on the loveseat. 

“Shirabu-san really makes the most delicious sweets!” Goshiki exclaimed, after having a bite or two of the gingerbread, looking at the pastry like it was a treasure of the world. 

Yamagata laughed, raising his gingerbread cookie in the air, “cheers to that, Goshiki. To Shirabu Tomoyo-san’s baking skills, long may they live!” 

Tendou shrugged and raised his own mug of hot chocolate. “Amen. Now if only Shirabu could learn to make pastries as sweet as his mother.” 

Shirabu rolled his eyes and groaned into Ushijima’s chest. Ushijima raised a brow at his boyfriend’s actions. Shrugging slightly, he adjusted Shirabu to a more comfortable position before turning to talk to Tendou. 

“Actually, Kenjirou can make a delicious batch of chocolate chip cookies. Though he tells me they’re not as perfect as he’d like, I believe them to be quite good.” 

“Oh my god, you didn’t have to tell them about that!” Shirabu hissed, a small blush forming on his face as he continued to burrow further into Ushijima’s chest. 

“Ohoho, what’s this? Our little salt can bake? This I have got to see.” 

Semi rolled his eyes, flicking Tendou’s nose (or as much as he could try to anyway, considering his position) and said, “Much as I don’t want to be poisoned, I honestly want to taste your baking too, Shirabu… or if it’s as good as your mom’s at least.” 

“Same here.” Ohira added. Goshiki and Yamagata nodded enthusiastically from where they were seated, while Kawanishi gave a thumbs up, too lazy to say anything else. 

Shirabu bit his lip thoughtfully. He looked at his teammates’ expectant faces and shrugged. “I guess…” 

“Then that’s settled!” Tendou announced, with a clap, turning everyone’s attention to him. “Shirabu’s new year’s resolution is to bake us cookies. Therefore, mine is to be completely supportive of Shira-chan and Wakatoshi’s relationship.” 

Semi snorted. “Isn’t it a little late to make New Year’s resolutions… and haven’t you been supportive of their relationship from the start?” 

“Okay correction: from now on, I’ll be more supportive of their relationship-“ 

“More so than usual?” 

“-and I’ll continue to call my beautiful boyfriend Semisemi.” 

Semi groaned. “Jfc, I told you to cut with the Semisemi crap.” 

“What about me, Tendou? I thought we were all in this together?” Kawanishi joked, his laugh vibrating through Semi’s thighs. 

“Well, if we’re making New Year’s resolutions, mine is to become a better ace than Ushijima-senpai!” 

Shirabu shook his head. “You’ve got a long way to go then.” Ushijima patted his boyfriend on the head and turned to Goshiki. “I sincerely wish you the best of luck.” 

Goshiki glowed at the comment. Yamagata downed the last contents of his mug before announcing his New Year’s resolution. “Well, my New Year’s resolution is to remember where I always keep my phone.” 

Ohira laughed at that, “you always forget it at the library, I believe. How many times has the librarian talked your ear off about it?” 

Yamagata shrugged. “Eh, I lost count after the 6th? 8th? 9th time? Not sure? What about you, Reon?” 

“Most likely get into a good college at least. Gotta help my old man at some point.” 

“That’s a very practical way of thought, Ohira, I commend you on that.” 

“Thanks, Ushijima. What about you? I mean, obviously a number of college scouts have already contacted you about joining their volleyball team, have you already thought about any of it?” 

Ushijima was quiet for a moment, turning to look at Shirabu, who was eyeing him expectantly. 

“Yes,” he breathes, turning away from Shirabu’s intense gaze to look at Reon. “I’ve thought about it, and will hopefully receive a reply from them soon.” He feels Shirabu’s hand on his, delicately sandwiching Ushijima’s free hand between his. 

“They’ll take you in; I have no doubt about that.” 

Ushijima took one of the hands that was sandwiching his and squeezed it tightly, lifting it close to his lips and kissing the fingers before intertwining his and Shirabu’s fingers together. He looked at their entwined hands for a little bit longer, then looked up to meet Shirabu’s brown-gray eyes. 

“Yes.” 

\--- 

“Ugh, good god guys, tone the PDA down, there are children in the room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like KawaSemiTen, I like TenSemi more than KawaSemi, but in the end, I felt like this was the better dynamic to go with in this fic. What can I say? I really like delving into relationship dynamics. Speaking of relationship dynamics, I'd like to think Shiratorizawa indulges in cuddle piles from time to time. Idk, mini headcanon for me.
> 
> Yamagata's current concern is that he keeps forgetting where he placed his phone, in case you were wondering why Yamagata keeps losing his phone in his fic. 
> 
> Lastly, I wonder why no on has ever mentioned Ushijima and colleges together? Maybe I missed it, but I really wonder why no one has recruited one of the talented spikers for their college team? Or does Japan have a different way of doing it? Ah, well, shrugs.
> 
> Anyhoot, thanks for reading, and continue to be beautiful shippers, oh Haikyuu fandom~


End file.
